york_region_transitvivafandomcom-20200215-history
York Region Transit route 107 'Keele North'
107 Keele North is a base route operated by the TTC under contract to YRT in Vaughan, ON. Basic Routes 107B, 107C, and 107D combined serve Keele St. between Steeles Ave. and Kirby Rd. This route has 6 branches: *107B Downsview Stn - Rutherford GO Stn (Weekdays) *107B Wilson Stn - Rutherford GO Stn (First AM trip weekdays) *107C Downsview Stn - Teston Rd. *107C Wilson Stn - Teston Rd. (Fourth AM trip weekdays, first AM trip weekends/holidays) *107D Downsview Stn - McNaughton (Weekends/Holidays) *107D Wilson Stn - McNaughton (First AM trip weekends/holidays) These routes serve the Concord and Maple communities. They also serve York University, Maple GO Station, St. Joan of Arc Catholic High School, and Maple Community Centre. Routes 107B, 107C, and 107D all connect to Viva Orange at Downsview Station and York University, where it also connects to Viva Purple. They also share their lengths with Viva Purple between York University and Highway 7. History Service was contracted out to the TTC by Vaughan Transit. This involved TTC operating the buses and collecting the fares, but Vaughan Transit paying for any losses in running the service. A TTC fare was required for passengers traveling south of Steeles Ave., but only a Vaughan fare was required if the entire trip was north of Steeles. When Vaughan Transit was acquired by YRT, the contract was picked up as well, with similar conditions. Full daily 18-hour a day service was operating on Keele north of Steeles as early as 1996, and was the first route the TTC considered to have 'full' service that operated into York Region, as it had a solid line. It is not clear if route 41 was operating north of Steeles before Downsview Station opened, when 107 first started operating, but the complicated route structure seems to indicate so. Originally, there were 3 branches. Route 107C operated to McNaughton (which is route 107D today), route 107 to Rutherford, and route 107B to Langstaff, looping via Rivermede. Routes 107 and 107C combined had full service, and route 107B provided extra rush hour service. In 1998, 2 additional branches were created: Route 107F (to Langstaff, looping with 107B) and route 107D (to McNaughton, looping with route 107C). These branches now looped through York University, while the other 3 branches skipped it. By 2002, the D and F branches had disappeared, with all service now operating through York University. Route 107C was extended north to Teston, looping on Drummond and Cranston Park, and route 107B was extended to the new Rutherford GO Station, via Basaltic. Route 107B also had increased service hours, and the 2 routes combined had full service south of Rivermede. In 2003, route 107D was reinstated, looping at McNaughton. One year later, route 107F was also reinstated, as a rush-hour branch to Kirby Rd, and route 107C also gained full service. By the summer of 2006, routes 107B, 107C, and 107F began to serve York University year-round, as opposed to September-May previously. Route 107F had the record of going the furthest outside the TTC fare zone, operating all the way north to Kirby Rd., which is 12 km north of Steeles. Routes 107B, 107C, 107D, and 107F were affected by the York University strike between November 6, 2008 and January 29, 2009. Routes 107B, 107C, 107D, and 107F were declared fully accessible in February 2012. The 2013 Annual Service Plan had route 107F discontinued and be replaced by a modified route 22A. The Spadina Subway Transit Strategy will modify route 107's routing in 2016. Service will be transferred from TTC to YRT operation and will be renumbered route 29. In addition, service will operate out of Pioneer Village Station and will no longer enter York University. Vehicles Routes 107B, 107C, and 107D are 40ft routes from Wilson Division, and use Orion VII NG/NG HEV/EPA10 or Orion V. Major Stops *Wilson Station: Southern terminus for early AM route 107 trips (usually trips before the subway opens). *Downsview Station: Southern terminus for most trips. Connection to Viva Orange. *York University: Start/end of York Region fare zone. Serves York Blvd. Connections to Viva Orange, Viva Purple, and routes 3, 10, 20, 22A. *Steeles Ave.: Connection to routes 3, 10, 20, 22A. *Highway 7: Connections to Viva Purple and routes 22A, 77. *Rivermede Rd.: Connection to route 22A. *Langstaff Rd.: Served by routes 107C, 107D, and 107F. Connection to route 22A. *Rutherford Rd.: Served by routes 107C, 107D, and 107F. Connections to routes 22A, 85, 87. *Rutherford GO Station: Northern terminus for route 107B. Serves Bay 6. Connections to routes 85A/85B, 87. *Major Mackenzie Dr.: Served by routes 107C, 107D, and 107F. Connection to routes 4/4A, 22A. *Eagle Rock Way: Stop for Maple GO Station. Northern terminus for route 107D. Connection to route 22. *Drummond Dr.: Served by routes 107C and 107F. Connections to routes 22/22A, 360. *Teston Rd.: Northern terminus for route 107C. Connection to route 22/22A. Summary Route Maps File:York Region Transit route 107 2013-July.png|July 2013 - Present